What if?
by AllAboutKlaroline
Summary: What if caroline was the original doppleganger?What if it wasn"t all about elena?What if It was caroline gilbert but she still had her caroline forbes attitude.English isn't my first language and this is my first fanfic. Steroline Daroline and maybe Klaroline if i get to that part.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan looked at the girl in front of girl he saved that night on Wickory girl looked exactly like Katherine. The only difference was Caroline wasn't a caniving bitch. Atleast he hoped not.

I looked up into those beautiful sea green eyes of his."Gosh im so sorry i had to talk to my brother and he just kind of ran in the boys bathroom"...I rambled on and on until Stefan interuppted me "Its okay I should have watched where I was going, Im Stefan, Stefan Salvatore". He stuck his hand out for me to take which i did and said "No im seriously sorry and im Caroline Gilbert head cheerleader".

And with that I turned around and thought to myself "head cheerleader really ugh stupid stupid stupid". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went to go meet up with Elena and Bonnie supernatural pants and told them about Stefan and there meeting and they burst out laughing. After the laughing died down they got serious and I oh so well knew what that meant. Elena looked at me and said "How are you dealing with all the changes". I thought about it how was i doing with these new changes? Good?Great?Horrible?A wreck? I wish i knew that answer myself. "I don't really know my self you guys but i think that im doing good for these past few months". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bell Rang indicating that school was over i can't believe i actually the day without crying like a newborn baby so five points for me!

I went into the locker room to change into my cheerleading outfit and my mind wandered off to dirty blonde hair just looked so right with my strawberry blond hair and his sea green eyes with my bubbly blues. A june wedding would be perfect for us. I finished getting changed and went towards the football field only bump into stefan time i actually fell hit my head on the wall."Oh my god I am so sorry Coroline"he said as he helped me up"i just wanted to see the head cheerleader in action"He said with a grin plastered on his face. I giggled as i looked at him with glinting eyes tears falling out, the giggles soon became on the other hand looked worried "Hey hey are you okay caroline" he said. I looked at him a sincere smile on my face and said" I haven't laughed since the accident".I walked away and he grabbed my hand and pushed me flush against him making me blush,he then leaned into my ear and whispered"If you ever need a laugh you can always come to me I'll be at the salvatore boarding house' and with that he walked my head in furious who in the hell just leaves Caroline without letting me reply ugh.. Little did she know there was a crow following her around.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later i lay in bed thinking about how fucked up my life is and how I just want someone to be there for me. Then i remembered what stefan said. I got up quick and got dressed. As I walked to the car i decided to walk i couldn't be in a car again.I walked to the Salvatore Boarding House and knocked but stefan had already opened the looked suprised at first but it all soon turned into concern.I hated that look so i just closed my eyes and breathed then i felt strong hands wrap around me and helped me insidei sighed. I then open my eyes at the sight of this simply elegant house and i know i bet i look awestuck right about now but its okay. Then i hear someone descending down the stairs and their saying "stefan come out come out where ever you are". I look at Stefen And asked who it is he simply holds up a finger indicationg to wait ands then i see him. Jet black hair, steel like eyes and a rocking body and al he's wearing is a towel at his waist he looks at me as if remembering something. I look away at he approaches me and introduces himself "Hellooooo My name is Damon Salvatore". Then a wide smirk shows up on his face as i bluch shyly"you must be Caroline Gilbert my brother has told me so much about you". Brother?!.Um well thats funny he never told me he had a brother, well we did onoly talk once so no big deal really."Hi" i finnally said akwardly. "Damon me and Caroline were just talking so if you can leave thank you"

A few drinks later...

I felt good and i mean it i felt tipsy and good with stefan I think he got a buzz too so great.I turn around to look at him we're slow dancing to a Bon Jovi song.I look at his eyes and then his lips so pink and plump i just want to devour i know i can't i just broke up with mat a few months ago its to soon but i like stefan. He makes me feel like im safe and sound and when im with him i forget everything.I look back at his eyes to see him staring at my red lips. He leans in. our lips connect. I feel a wave of wonder enter me and i quickly deepen the kiss our tongues swriling around eachother. We continue making out the we hear a sligh cough , we snap away from eachother only to find Damon there staring at us a smirk plastered "i think i should leave, see you tommorow stefan"I run out of the house and i quickly walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I kissed Stefan. Ugh . It was a great kiss but I shouldn't be doing this or I shouldn't be feeling guilty because after all he did kiss me first. Gosh but I did kiss him back. 'You know what Caroline get you shit together and be selfish that was the first time you've been happy since the car crash' I mentally scolded my self. Should I go to school you not. I don't think Jenna would mind. "Jenna I'm staying home " I yelled from my room. I waited a few moments for a response and I didn't get one. I guess im going to school but I hope no one expects me to be on time. I have to look smoking hot. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth I stepped into the warm water of the shower and I started thinking about what to wear today. After a few minutes or more like an hour I stepped out of the shower, I decided to not try so hard so I just went and I put on my navy blue camisole a red wine colored cardigan blue jeans and my black doctor martins. I straightened my blond hair and did the cat eye and just added a little mascara. I looked hot but sweet and innocent at the same time. I walked downstairs and found Jenna and Jeremy gone weird I guess but I never was one to question them. I took a apple and put it in my book bag for later it was my moms favorite fruit. I walked outside and passed my car.

I was halfway to school when none other then Damon Salvatore pulled up next to. I looked at him with widened as as if to say ' seriously stalker much' he must have not gotten the hint because he just looked and me and asked" Want a ride kid". I thought about it I was going to the grill first to get some breakfast then to school he can probably take me. I stepped into the car looked at him and said " Only if you take me to the grill and buy my breakfast" he looked dumbfounded but quickly changed his face back into that smirk and said "Sure as long as you promise to stick your tongue down my throat " I looked away and blushed . Damon Salvatore had this kind of edge but I of course loved it we went on into the grill and ordered breakfast he just stared at me eat or more so inhale the pancakes but he looked at me as if he loved me but I was never one to be fazed I knew that just by looking in his eyes he had no absolute emotion and he would just play me like a violin but I liked that kind of allure to darkness he brought out of me nothing of how Stefan made me feel. Damon looked into my eyes and said "You will not go to school anymore and everyday you will come to me at the boarding house" I nodded and repeated what he said I was confused but I liked the thought of being with him.

After he paid (I didn't approve of it) we walked to his car and we went to the boarding house and when we got there we just sat there in his bed him reading the twilight book I had in my bag . I on the other hand was drinking from his bourbon collection listening to Bon Jovi. I looked at Damon and got up from the bed and started dancing he soon put the book down and joined me . Soon enough Damon kissed me as if he was claiming his property I felt good to be claimed soon we were on his bed just kissing soon I started to feel guilty but I was so aroused It was just to much I reached one hand down started touching myself through my jeans "Mm mm, oh god yes " Damon lifted my hands above my head and them he took his shirt off I didn't have time to admire because his mouth was soon on mines . I took my jeans off and my camisole and laid there in just my underwear his hands started there journey to panties . When his hands reach my hot wet center I never knew what to expect I just knew It would be worth it and it sure was. Damon was soon down below his hot breathe tingling in my hot center he kissed the inside of my thighs making me whine and groan " Oh my please Damon please " And with that his mouth was on my clit licking sucking and tugging . Damon took one finger and circled my entrance and when it entered I screamed and withered underneath him "im so close oh god yes mm Damon aghh, yes right there' that's all I could really say I was to high but then I felt my orgasm hit my like a tornado and I scream out. Damon continued to ride my orgasm out as he licked up all my juices and then he sat up and unbuckled his pants and then he slowly entered and I screamed out I couldn't believe Stefan hadn't heard us oh god Stefan I shouldn't be thin-"Omg Damon yes" Damon was sticking his shaft in and out always hitting that spot that had me screaming it was a wonderful sensation I couldn't believe I hadn't had sex in so long oh god I was so close I just wish this was Stefan. I imagine Stefan doing all of this to me. Im so close me and Damon cry out at the same time only thing is I cried out Stefan's name and with the I woke up.A Crow outside my window

**So it was all of dream you guys tune in for the next chapter I atleast want five reviews if not I will still continue but I atleast want to know if people are even reading this so review please until next time.**


End file.
